WB Kids/Bumpers
Bumpers ''Cartoon Celebrity Boxing In a parody of 2002 Fox's television show ''Celebrity Boxing, the WB Kids characters fight against each other using humoristic cartoon violence in order to win a golden anvil. Daffy Duck vs. Fred Flintstone Plot Daffy Duck is forced to fight Fred Flintstone aginst his will. Characters *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Fred Flintstone (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Bugs Bunny (as the ring announcer, also voiced by Jeff Bergman) Transcript Skunk vs. Maurice Plot Characters Transcript ''Toonface A new version of the Cartoon Network bumpers where the characters interact with each other on a parody of Facebook. How Well Do You Know Daffy? Plot Daffy Duck is frustrated by the results of a survey about him (remake of the original bumper). Characters *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Bugs Bunny (cameo in the ending, also voiced by Jeff Bergman) Transcript Search for ''Pic-a-Nic Plot Characters *Yogi Bear (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) Transcript Baylee and Dot Baylee and Dot both become BFFs. Plot Characters *Baylee Mardis (voiced by Colleen Villard) *Dot Warner (voiced by Tress MacNeille) Transcript You Made Me Cry Plot Dick Dastardly has accidentally made Panda Bear crying, despite he never talked to him, discovering later that a certain person entered on his account. Characters *Dick Dastardly (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Panda Bear (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) *Muttley (cameo in the ending, vocal effects by Frank Welker) Transcript *'Dick:' Let's see, I've got a message from Panda. (reads it) What? I think this deserves an explanation. *'Panda:' What do you want? *'Dick:' Isn't that obvious? You send me a message. *'Panda:' Of course, you made me cry. *'Dick:' (surprised) What? I never talked to you. *'Panda:' But yesterday you send me this. Look at your inbox. *'Dick:' (reads it) But I never wrote that. And if I wrote, I wouldn't send to you. *'Panda:' You better apologize me. *'Dick:' But I didn't... (thinks for a bit) Drat, someone hacked my account. And I'm sure who did it. The camera focuses on some mysterious hands using Dastardly's account, revealing to be Muttley's and then laughs of it. Fearless Leader and Bobo Plot Bobo annoys Fearless Leader with his knock-knock jokes. Characters *Fearless Leader (voiced by Corey Burton) *Bobo Pussycat (voiced by Bill Farmer) Transcript No Ball in the Basket Plot Amethyst starts a comment war with Lola Bunny to see who is the best basketball player. Characters *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Amethyst (voiced by Michaela Dietz) Transcript Trivia *Lola Bunny appears here with her blue dress from The Looney Tunes Show rather than her classic yellow top and purple shorts. A Kailyn Problem Plot Kaitlyn Wood discovers a mysterious person that gave her a friend, she talks to it, and it turns out to be Skunk. Characters Transcript Not in ChloeWorld, Chloe! Plot Gurkha tries to convince Chloe that he lives in FingerTown, not in Chloe's World. Characters *Gurkha (voiced by Keith Ferguson) *Chloe Corbin (voiced by Eleanor Webster) Transcript Other bumpers Wrong Restroom, Elmer! Plot A tired Elmer Fudd unknowingly enters the girl's bathroom and ends up being beaten up by the girls. Characters *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) *Kaitlyn Wood (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Fox (voiced by Patricia Rodriguez) *Kitty Kat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Batricia (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) *Mina (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) Transcript Felix Eats Riley's Lunch Plot Characters Transcript Villains Anonymous Plot Some of the most dangerous antagonists from WB Kids are reunited to discuss about their experiences. Characters *Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Pinky (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *The Brain (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Dick Dastardly (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Muttley (vocal effects by Frank Welker) *Teary Eyed Bryte (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Fearless Leader (voiced by Corey Burton) *Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik (voiced by Mike Pollock) Transcript Category:Commercials Category:Advertising